


Riddle This Love

by Lenaskale



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Lena is a dork, a dork who wrote riddles, late valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaskale/pseuds/Lenaskale
Summary: 'It's a building you spend some timeSpeaking everything in your mindWith a very new friendWho never want your meeting to end'A riddle? Kara place her shoes and coat on with a huge smile and a shake of her head, she heads to the one place she spends her time speaking her mind with a new friend; L-Corp.OrLena writes riddles for Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late Valentine's Day one shot but I been busy! Enjoy (:

It was 12 in the afternoon when Kara heard a knock at the door only to open it to see Lena's driver.

"Happy Valentines, Ms. Danvers."He hands her a folded paper with a smile. Kara shuts the door, plopping on her couch as she opens the paper.

  
' _Dear Kara,  
I need to ask you something but I ever so love being extra turn the page. -- >' -Lena <3_

Kara feels a smile spread, Lena may not admit it but she can be a dork sometimes. She wonders what Lena means by being extra so she flip the page where more of Lena's perfect cursive words are written.

 _'It's a building you spend some time_  
Speaking everything in your mind  
With a very new friend  
Who never want your meeting to end'

A riddle? Kara place her shoes and coat on with a huge smile and a shake of her head, she heads to the one place she spends her time speaking her mind with a new friend; L-Corp.

  
When Kara enter the building she was immediately face with Jess.

"Hello Jess, is Lena here?"Kara ask politely. She looks up from her desk giving Kara a smile. She then hands her a paper.

"She is not, but she wanted me to give you this."Jess says,"Happy Valentine's."

  
"You too."Kara looks at the pink paper.

' _You were handed this by Jess_  
You are truly the best  
Go get some free potstickers  
To find out the rest'

Oh she knows this one. She rush to her favorite restaurant but before she can enter the restaurant a small boy stopped her.

"Honey hair, glasses with blue eyes, are you Kara Danvers?"He ask her.

"Uh- yes that is me."

"Here you go,"He gives her a box with a note attach to it,"Happy Valentine's miss!"

The boy goes inside leaving Kara alone with the box of Potstickers(she can smell the delicious food) she grabs the note and reads it.

_'You have your paid potstickers_  
So come to the place where kids play  
There you should find me  
Sitting on a blanket that           _has been lay'_

  
She rush towards the only park she knows. It only took a few minutes to look for Lena through the many people. Kara smiles at the sight of Lena sitting on a blue blanket. She takes a moment and appreciate the woman. She's a bit at awe for the other woman is wearing light blue jeans with a pink blouse. _She's so beautifu_ l

Lena stands when Kara come closer. Kara opens her mouth but Lena hands her a note.

' _Dear Kara,  
You found me (: sorry for being extra and making you waste time but I needed the time to get the courage to say this-'_

"Will you go out with me?"A blush is visible on Lena's cheek."A-As in now... I have a picnic date set up."

Kara felt a blush appearing because woah- she never saw the woman be so fluster before. Kara nervously laugh, she bites her lips, runs her sweaty hands through her jeans.

The butterflies are swarming in excitement, her heart is pounding loud but not as loud as Lena's.

She looks up,"Of course!" She said a bit to loud for it startle Lena but she relax having her words process.

"That's great!"Lena grins,"Um- I know you have potstickers already but I brought extra potstickers and I don't know what kind of food you like so I bought your favorite take out food. Um, I'm rambling, I'm just so nervous!"

Kara grabs Lena's hand."It's perfect,"Lena looks down at their hands before intertwining them."Let's eat?"

"Yeah. Let's eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
